The present invention relates to a throttle control apparatus of an internal combustion engine such as for automobiles and, more particularly, to a throttle control apparatus of an internal combustion engine, which controls throttle opening, based on a throttle opening pattern determined according to the amount and speed of actuation, and engine rotational speed.
An example of a conventional throttle valve control apparatus of an internal combustion engine, such as for automobiles, is disclosed in European Patent Publication No. 0 239 095, wherein throttle opening and an ignition timing are determined on the basis of a supply fuel quantity calculated from an accelerator operation quantity and a transmission change position signal, an operation variable signal such as the number of revolutions of the engine, and the air-fuel ratio.
Another example of a conventional throttle control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-200345/1986, wherein the control gain of a throttle control device is changed in response to an engine operation condition, such as suction pressure detected by an engine operation condition detector.
The conventional throttle valve control apparatus is constructed in such a manner as to primarily detect a throttle opening value corresponding to an accelerator operation quantity and to statically control a throttle on the basis of the calculation value, but does not take into consideration how to reflect accurately and rapidly the intention of a driver on the engine operation so as to follow up an abrupt change of an engine state quantity occurring due to the drastic operation of an accelerator. The prior art technique does not pay sufficient consideration, either, to prior control and synchronous control for a transmission delay due to an engine structure and a transmission mechanism such as the time required for the change of a supply air quantity or a fuel quantity to reach a cylinder or the delay time in the change in behaviours resulting from operation of complicated mechanisms. In other words, the prior art technique involves the problem that it cannot restrict the droop and slowness occurring when the accelerator operation changes abruptly and the vibration of a car body in the longitudinal direction.